Isteni problémák
by Amare99
Summary: Hajnal és Eret végre egymásra talált. Egy év múlva összeházasodnak, nem is lehetnének boldogabbak. De vajon honnan is származik Eret? Kik a szülei és vannak testvérei? Egy váratlan látogató gondoskodik róla, hogy a lány minden kérdésére választ kapjon, miközben olyan dologba keveredik, amibe nagyon nem akart és álmában sem gondolt volna. EretXHajnalpír
1. Elmondod?

**Hát, sziasztok! Én lennék Amare, mármint az igazi. Az előző írónő (Justina), mint ahogy megírta, rám bízta a Hajnalpír folytatását. És még mellette pár nagyobb történetett is. Egy ilyennel kezdenék, mivel az ilyenben van tapasztalatom, a kis kollázsokba viszont nincs. Ez a történet igazából úgy született, hogy Justtal rájöttünk: semmit sem tudunk Eret múltjáról. Úgyhogy most elétek tárjuk a mi, abszurd ötletünket ezzel kapcsolatban. **

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

Pár nappal a szerződés aláírása után Eret és Hajnalpír egy strandon üldögélt. A sárkányaik békésen pihentek a hátuk mögött, miközben ők nézték a naplementét. Az ég a narancs és a vörös ezernyi árnyalatában játszott. Eret Fejtörő oldalára támaszkodott, Hajnalpír pedig a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét.

Hajnal fejében már régóta motoszkált egy kérdés és egész héten azon gondolkozott, hogy hogyan tegye fel. Óvatosan Eret arcára emelte a tekintetét. Ugyan már! Hisz a vőlegénye volt! Ez pedig egy igen fontos téma. De mellette olyan kényes is, mint egy siklósárkány. Hajnalpír nagyot nyelt.

- Eret?

A férfi mosolyogva lenézett rá.

- Mi az, kicsim? - Ezt a becenevet a szerződés aláírása után kezdte használni, és a lány egyáltalán nem bánta. Ő is szokta "drágámnak" hívni, vagy ha kettesben voltak "butusnak", mint régen, mikor még Eret hajóján voltak. Hajnalpír az ajkába harapott. Tényleg tönkre akarja tenni ezt a pillanatot?

Tényleg.

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Akármit. - Eret cirógatni kezdte a karján a bőrt. Hajnalpír figyelmét ez egy pillanatra elterelte, de gyorsan elhessegette a gondolatait. Épp egy komoly témát akart felhozni.

- Sosem beszéltél még nekem a szüleidről. - Összefűzte az ujjaikat, majd újra a szemeibe nézett.

- Miért?

Eret mélyet sóhajtva a tengerre nézett. A szabad kezével megdörzsölte az orrnyergét. Épp mikor már Hajnal kezdte megbánni, hogy ezt kimondta, Eret megszólalt.

- A szüleim nagyon messze laknak innen. És... nem békés körülmények között váltunk el.

Pár percig ismét némaságba borultak. A Nap már eltűnt a tengerbe, de narancssárgás fényét még itt hagyta. Hajnalpír nem bírta ki, így újra megszólalt.

- Meghívod őket? Az esküvőre? Vagy megismerhetem őket valaha?

Eret apró mosollyal a szája sarkában rápillantott és végigfürkészte az arcát.

- Nem hinném, hogy eljönnének, még ha meg is hívnám őket. És hogy megismered-e őket, nos... előbb- utóbb biztosan. De nagyon remélem, hogy inkább utóbb.- Olyan hangsúllyal zárta a mondatott, ami jelezte, hogy nem szeretné tovább feszegetni a témát. Hajnalpír megadóan visszahajtotta a fejét a mellkasára. Mélyen beszívta az illatát és lehunyta a szemét.

0

Mire újra kinyitotta már éjszaka volt. Eret mögötte feküdt, az arcát a hajába temette. Hajnalpír érezte a hátán, ahogy a mellkasa emelkedik és süllyed. A lány Eret jobb karján pihentette a fejét, míg a másikkal átölelte és olyan szorosan húzta magához amennyire ez csak lehetséges volt. A lány vékony alakja szinte elveszett a vastag karokban. Hajnalpír megvárta, amíg a szeme hozzászokik a sötétséghez, majd óvatosan lefejtette magáról Eret karját. A férfi sóhajtva átfordult a másik oldalára.

Hajnalpír belecsúsztatta a lábát az ágy melletti papucsába és magára kanyarította az ágy támláján tartott köpenyét. Halkan kisétált a szobából. Ügyelve átlépte a nyikorgó deszkát a szülei szobája előtt és átslisszant a konyhán. Nem véletlenül ébredt fel. Viharfelhő hangját hallotta. Mintha épp nyüszített volna. Óvatosan kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót. Az arcát megcsapta a kinti hideg levegő. Sietnie kell. Nem akarta, hogy Eret úgy ébredjen fel, hogy eltűnt mellőle. Nem jó emlékeket idézet volna fel benne. Hajnalpír sietve hátraszaladt a pajtához. Viharfelhő összegömbölyödve feküdt a háromfalas pajtában, de mikor meghallotta a lány papucsának csoszogását, kíváncsian kinyitotta a szemeit. Hajnalpír odalépet hozzá és megsimogatta az orrát.

- Szia, kislány. Minden rendben?

A sárkány meleg leheltével beborította az arcát. Hajnalpír prüszkölve legyezni kezdte maga előtt a levegőt.

- Pfuj, tőkehalat ettél utoljára?! - Pár percig némán cirógatta Vihar nyakát. Óvatosan felnézett az égre. A csillagok ezerszámra ékesítették a sötét eget. A Hold teljes egészében világította be a földet. Ezüstös fényében úgy látszott, mintha a tenger hullámai apró kristályokat rejtettek volna magukban. Hajnalpír sokat nézte az eget, még azelőtt, hogy rátalált volna a szeretteire.

Felmutatott a Holdra, majd Viharra nézett.

- Látod, Vihar? Látod a Holdat? Azt hiszem, sosem volt ilyen szép. - Ábrándozva nézte az eget még pár percig, mikor léptek zaját hallotta. Rémülten húzódott közelebb Viharhoz. Egy férfi jelent meg fáklyával a kezében. Hatalmas volt. Legalább két és fél méter magas. Hajnalpír csak a fáklya fényében látta, hogy az arcát mindenféle festés díszíti. Oldalán egy kard pihent. A testét borító páncélon víg táncot járt a tűz fénye. Megállt a pajta előtt és ránézett Hajnalpírre. A lány megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt és távolabb lépet Vihartól. _Csak az éjjeli őrség._

- Szép estét! - Üdvözölte a férfit, aki mosolyogva biccentet. Vihar idegesen fészkelődni kezdett a lány keze alatt és bizalmatlanul méregette a férfit.

- Hajnalpír, igaz? - Hangja olyan mély volt, mint a tenger zúgása. A haja olyan hosszú, hogy még összefonva is a háta közepéig ért.

- Igen, én vagyok. - Hajnalpír előrébb lépet, a férfi felé. Gyanakodni kezdett. Sosem látta Hibbanton ezelőtt. Biztos emlékezett volna egy ilyen hatalmas férfira.

- Olaf. - Rávillantott egy mosolyt, ami Hajnalpírt nagyon emlékeztette valamire. Az egész férfi emlékeztette valamire... vagy valakire.

- Örülök, hogy végre megismerhetem a leendő sógornőmet.

Hajnalpírnek felfogni sem volt ideje a mondatot, mert egy erős kar megragadta a csuklóját. Majd minden elsötétült a föld pedig kicsúszott a lába alól.

0

Eret olyan hirtelen pattant ki az ágyból, hogy beleszédült. Mikor felébredt, Hajnal nem volt mellette. Ez talán még nem is lett volna probléma, ha nem hallotta volna az előbb a sikolyát. Az övé volt. Ezer közül felismerné. Kirohant a házból egyenesen Viharfelhő pajtájához. A sárkány idegesen járkált fel s alá az épület előtt és hol az eget, hol pedig a földet kémlelte.

- Vihar!

A sárkány a férfi hangjára felkapta a fejét és megtorpant. Eret végighúzta a kezét a sárkány orrán.

- Hol van Hajnal?

Vihar bánatosan felnyüszített és lehajtotta a fejét. Eret lenézett a lába elé. Egy bonyolult minta volt a fűbe égetve. Eret a döbbenettől levegőt is elfelejtett venni.

- A fenébe! - A düh, a döbbenet és a kétségbeesés egyszerre áradt szét a testében. Visszafutott a házba. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy Hajnalpír szülei hogy nem ébredtek még fel. Biztos Olaf csinált velük valamit.

Megragadott egy pergament és gyors üzenet írt nekik. Mikor végzett újra kirohant a szabadba. Az égre emelte a tekintetét. Ziháló lélegzettel ökölbe szorította a kezét. Kicsit gondolkoznia kellett a neven. Olyan rég mondta ki, olyan rég szólította az Őrt.

- HEIMDALL*!

Alig, hogy kimondta a nevet, fénycsóva tört ki az égből, és körül ölelte. Pár másodperc után érezte, ahogy kicsúszik a lába alóla a talaj.

* * *

**Szóval, itt az első fejezet. Tudom, hogy rövid a többit, majd igyekszem hosszabbra. :) Remélem tetszett. Néhányan már talán ebből a kevés infóból is összeraktátok valamennyire a szálakat. :)**

**Igen ez nem a "Az a bizonyos egy év", viszont ez is egyik azoknak a nagyobb történeteknek, amiket Just már említett. **

***Heimdall: Odin fia, az istenek őre, ő vigyázza a Bifrösztöt **

**Bifröszt: Szivárványhíd, amely összeköti az eget és a földet. Avagy a Földet és Asgardot, vagy más világokat.**

**Asgard: az istenek égi lakhelye**

**Marvell film rajongók (Thor, Bosszúállók) ebben a történetben egy kicsit otthonosabban mozognak majd, de a többieknek is mindig leírom majd, hogy mi micsoda, ki kicsoda. :)**

**Remélem tetszeni fog.**

**A legközelebbi viszont olvasásra!**


	2. Asgard

Eret dühtől lángolva érkezett meg Asgard-ba. Olyan rég járt itt, hogy már el is felejtette a pompáját. A Bifröszt burájának közepén, a magaslaton ott állt Heimdall, arany páncéljában, és mindent látó tekintetével.

- Üdvözöllek újra Asgard-ban!

Eret dühösen odacsörtetett hozzá, az emelvény lábához. A hatalmas kardot, amivel Heidmall el tudja indítani a Bifrösztöt, kihúzta az emelvényben lévő mélyedésből, mire a szerkezet leállt. A Bifröszt egy gömb alakú létesítmény volt, ami Asgard szélén helyezkedett el, egy hosszú, ezer fényben táncoló út végén. Ha beindítják, forogni kezd, és elrepíti az utasát, ahová csak akarja. Beindítani pedig csak Heidmall tudja a kardjával, vagy Odin a jogarával.

- Hová vitte? - Eret szinte üvöltött. Ha az öccse bármit tett Hajnalpírrel, akkor...

- Rég jártál erre.

Eretet idegesítette Heimdall nyugodtsága. A férfi mindig monoton hangszínben beszélt és semmi sem tudta meglepni.

- Azt kérdeztem, HOVÁ VITTE AZ ÖCSÉM A MENYASSZONYOMAT? - Ököllel belevágott az arany emelvénybe. Heimdallnak az arca sem rezzent

- A palotába, természetesen. Ha sietsz talán utoléred őket, még az előtt, hogy a többi isten elé járulnak.

Eret meg sem várta, míg befejezi a mondatot, hanem rohanni kezdett a szivárványos úton. Az egyetlen esélye arra, hogy utolérje őket, az, ha szerezz valahonnan valamit, ami gyorsabb az embernél.

Három perce futhatott, mikor meglátott egy felé vágtázó alakot. Megállt és összehúzta a szemöldökét. Egy fekete lovon Hermod ismerős alakja bontakozott ki. Hermod Odin legkisebb fia volt, egy idős Erettel.

- Üdv cimbora! - Kiáltott rá Eretre már messziről, széles mosollyal az arcán. Gesztenyebarna haját, ami a válláig ért, egy gazdagon díszített fejpánttal fogta el a szeméből. A felső testét mindig szabadon hagyta, csak egy köpeny pihent a hátán. Vastag bőrkesztyűje egészen a könyökéig védte a karját. A kardja az oldalán pihent, egy vasövre erősítve. A nadrágja is vastag bőrből készült, lábát szőrmével bélelt csizma feszült. Megállította a lovát, amit nyereg és kantár nélkül ült meg mindig. Vidám tekintettel mérte végig Eretet, akinek még nem volt alkalma átöltözni, így csak egy sötétkék nadrág volt rajta.

- Mondanám, hogy jót tett neked az a 25 év a Földön, de utálok hazudni. - Eret felé nyújtotta a kezét, aki örömmel elfogadta. Felmászott a lóra és elhelyezkedett az unokaöccse mögött.

- Láttad őket? - Eret erősen szorította a ló oldalát a combjával, mikor Hermod beindította vágtába.

- Igen. A lány vagy elájult vagy elaludt, mert olyan élettelenül csüngött Olaf vállán, mint egy zsák répa.

Eret ökölbe szorította a kezét, hogy visszafojtsa a dühét. Ha végre megtalálja, minden indulatát rászabadítja az öccsére, hogy aztán egy hétig ne tudjon lábra állni. Minél hamarabb vissza kell vinnie Hajnalpírt Midgard-ra.

- Néha megkérdeztem Heimdall-t, hogy mit csinálsz. - Hermod átnézett a válla felett az arcára.

- Először beállsz sárkányvadásznak, utána meg sárkánylovasnak? Apuskám, te aztán keményen nyomtad. És Hajnalpír! Az istenek között sem találnál szebb lányt. Azok a gyönyörű aranybarna szemei, és a derékig érő haja, ami olyan puha, mint...

- Hermod! A menyasszonyomról beszélsz! Nem kell bemutatnod! Pontosan tudom milyen tapintású a haja. - Eret feszengett. Pont ezért nem akarta, hogy Hajnalpír idekerüljön. Még az istenek között is szépségnek számított. Hermod felkacagott és gyorsabb iramra ösztökélte a lovát.

- Ne legyél már ilyen merev! Újra itthon vagy!

_Ez a hely már rég nem az otthonom._

- Ó, nézd ki fut ott! - Kiáltott Hermod és előremutatott. Eret átpillantott a válla felett. Olaf egyre közeledő alakját látta előttük. A jobb vállán egy ember alak volt, ami kétségbeesetten kapálózott a lábával és a kezeivel. Hajnalpír.

- Gyorsabban! Érjük utol őket.

- Ez talán egy másodpercig is kérdéses volt?

A fekete ló patái dobogása felgyorsult. Ahogy Olafék mellé értek Olaf és Hajnalpír egyszerre nézett rájuk. Eret öccse szélles mosollyal az arcán lelassított, majd megállt.

- Hóha, Fortély, hóó! - Hermod lova felkapta a fejét és szökdécselve lassított, majd állt meg a szivárványos úton. A sörényét rázva szembe fordult Olafékkal, és elállta az útjukat. Eret meg se várta míg Fortély teljesen megáll, lepattant a hátáról. Olaf elégedetten a csípőjére tette a bal kezét, miközben a jobbal Hajnalpírt tartotta a vállán.

- Eresszel, te túlméretezett, bűzlő leányrabló! - Sikítozta Hajnal miközben az öklével és a lábával folyamatosan ütötte Eret öccsét.

- Neked aztán erőszakos kis menyasszonyod lett, bratyó! - Olaf öblösen felnevetett.

- Engedd el, Olaf! - Eret megállt egy méterre az öccsétől. Ha már nem lesz Hajnalpír a vállán, akkor majd megadja neki, ami jár.

- Nyugi, nem akartam megtartani. Csak biztosra akartam menni, hogy eljössz. - Két kézzel megragadta a lány derekát és leemelte a földre. De amint fejmagasságba kerültek, Hajnal ököllel belevágott a férfi arcába. Olaf felszisszent és hátratántorodott. Hajnalpír megigazította magán a köpenyét.

- Ne merj még egyszer hozzámérni! - Dühösen dobbantott és Olaf felé rázta az ujját. Olyan volt, mint egy kis légy a nagy oroszlán ellen. Eret arcára egy halvány, büszke mosoly ült. Viszont azonnal lehervadt, mikor Hajnalpír szikrázó szemekkel felé fordult.

- Te pedig! - Hajnal olyan közel állt Erethez, hogy a férfi láthatta az arany pöttyöket a szemében. Most épp szikrákat szórtak és ha tekintettel ölni lehetne, Eret már meghalt volna. Nyelt egy nagyot. Sosem látta még ilyennek a lányt. Látta már rémültnek, szomorúnak, boldognak, de dühösnek még nem. Főleg nem úgy, hogy rá dühös.

- A te érdekedben remélem, hogy jó magyarázatod lesz – Széttárta a karjait és körbemutatott. - Erre.

- Persze, lesz, csak menjünk előtte haza, rendben? - Eret kedvesen megragadta a derekát és Hermod felé fordította. Minél hamarabb el akart innen menni, még mielőtt az apja, vagy még rosszabb, Odin észreveszi.

- Hermod, bevállalsz egy vissza-fuvart is? - Eret a derekánál fogva magához húzta Hajnalpírt aki tüntetőleg keresztbe fonta a karját a mellén és az előtte elterülő Asgard-ot csodálta. Hermod melléjük léptetett és kedvesen rájuk mosolygott.

- Hát per...

- Eret! - Egy ősz szakállú, páncélos férfi jelent meg egy lovas szekéren. Kezében arany jogart tartott, két vállán két holló ült. Mögötte, a szekéren egy férfi és egy nő állt. A férfi egy farkasbőr köpenyt viselt a vállán, testét különböző vadbőrük borították. A szakálla és a bajsza ébenfekete volt. A mellette álló nő haja egészen a bokájáig ért. Egyszerű ruha volt rajta, ezüst díszítésekkel. Mind a kettő alak hátán egy tegez és egy íj pihent. A szekeret egy nyolc lábú, fekete ló húzta, ami most prüszkölve fékezett le a társaság előtt. Hermod leszállt a lováról és a ősz férfihez lépet.

- Üdvözöllek, apám! - Széles mosollyal meghajolt előtte, majd mögé állt. Olaf is követte a példáját, majd a másik két alak mögé állt. Eret és Hajnalpír magára maradt. Hirtelen, a hosszú hajú nő odasietett hozzájuk és a karjai közé zárta Eretet. Hajnalpír kérdőn félreugrott. Ő lenne Eret...

- Eret! Fiam, annyira hiányoztál! - Mondta a nő és tovább ölelte férfit, aki visszafogottan viszonozta az ölelést. A nő éppen csak Eret válláig ért. Kis idő múlva elengedte és Hajnalpírre emelte a tekintetét. Arany színű haja volt, de erdő zöld szeme. Kedvesen rámosolygott, majd mielőtt Hajnal bármit tehetett volna, őt is a karjaiba zárta. Vanília illata volt és valami, ami hasonlított kissé Eret illatára. Elengedte az ölelésből, de a vállait még mindig tartotta. Alaposan végigmérte, majd elismerően bólintott.

- Micsoda gyönyörű teremtés! Milyen áramvonalas alak, és milyen káprázatos szemek. Nem csoda, hogy sikerült elrabolnod a fiam szívét.

Hajnalpír megpróbált az összezavarodott arcára erőltetni egy mosolyt. _Miért mondja mindenki azt, hogy elraboltam Eret szívét?_

- Mi a neved? - A nő gyengéden megérintette az arcát, mire Hajnal összerezzent.

- Hajnalpír. - A hangja kissé rekedtes volt, így megköszörülte a torkát. A nő halkan kuncogott.

- Tudtam. Csak tőled akartam hallani. Az enyém Szkádi, Eret édesanyja.

Hajnalpír érezte, hogy egy kar a dereka köré fonódik, a hátára pedig egy ismerős mellkas simul. Szkádi mellé odaállt a farkasbőrös férfi és összefűzték az ujjaikat.

- Ull vagyok, Eret édesapja. - Mondta és aprót biccentett a lány felé.

- Örülünk, hogy megismerhetünk végre.

Hajnalpír érezte, hogy gyengül a lábában az erő. Túl sok információt és még több kérdést kapott az elméje, ami már nem bírt felfogni. Teljesen össze volt zavarodva. Eret megérezte, hogy elgyengült és szorosabban tartotta.

- Anya, apa, nagyon örülök, hogy találkoztunk. - Eret átpillantott a vállaik felett és Olafra nézett.

- Olaf, egy élmény volt, remélem többször nem fordul elő. Viszont vissza kell mennünk Midgard-ra. Hajnal szülei aggódni fognak.

Olaf felkacagott és oldalba bökte Hermod-ot.

- Most már becézi is. Milyen undorítóan aranyos.

Eret a tekintetével az öccsébe fojtotta a szót. A szemei egy pillanatra találkozott az ősz férfival, aki nem szállt le a szekérről. Odin, a főisten sóhajtott.

- Miért nem maradtok még? Eret, 25 éve jártál utoljára Asgard-ban. Hiányoztál már az ittenieknek.

- Azt kétlem. - Morogta Eret az orra alatt, úgy, hogy csak Hajnalpír hallotta. A lány viszont alig kapott levegőt. Asgard. _Asgard. _Asgard-ban van? Meghalt? Tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett fel Eretre. Ő is meghalt volna vele együtt? Látta, ahogy Eret beszélni kezd, de nem értette mit mond. A látómezeje széle homályosodni kezdett és lassan belepte az egészet. Rémülten visszanézet azokra, akik azt állították, hogy Eret szülei. Érezte, hogy kifut a fejéből a vér.

- Azt hiszem, most elájulok. - Suttogta. Majd elsötétült előtte a világ.

0

Eret némán ült az ágy szélén és nézte, ahogy Hajnalpír alszik. Mikor elájult elhozták a palotába. Most Eret régi szobájába voltak. A helyiségbe nem voltak ablakok csak erkélyek, oszlopok, és lágy tapintású függönyök. Mindössze két fala volt, az egyiknél az ágy állt és a szekrények, a másiknál pedig az ajtó volt. Asgard-ban sosem volt hideg.

Eret kisimította a lány arcából a frufruját. Tudta, mi vár rá, ha felébred. Magyarázkodás véget nem érő sora. De túl kell lenniük rajta. Nem akart titkolózni a leendő felesége előtt. És minél előbb el akarta innen vinni. Felállt a két személyes ágyról és kisétált a nyugati erkélyre. Kezét rátámasztotta gazdagon díszített korlátra és végignézett Asgard- on. Sosem vágyott ebbe a városba, hiába itt nőtt fel. Sosem tartott igényt a pompájára, a kultúrájára. Végignézett magán. Egyszerű, sötét színű nadrág volt rajta, csizmával. A felsőtestét szintén egy könnyű vásznú felső borította. Hátára egy sötét és vékony köpeny borult, inkább volt dísz, mintsem hideg elleni védelem.

A szobából hallotta, ahogy Hajnalpír mocorogni kezd, majd halkan megszólal.

- Eret?

Eret azonnal besietett a szobába és leült az ágy mellé. Hajnalpír óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét és körbenézett. Ahogy a tekintette végig haladt a szobán úgy váltak a szemei egyre nagyobbakká. Eret meg akarta fogni a lány kezét, de az elkapta. Lerántotta magáról a takarót és az ágy másik oldalán leereszkedett a padlóra. Eret aggódva felállt és megindult felé.

- Kicsi...

- Meghaltunk? - Hajnalpír kétségbeesetten túrt bele a hajába. Fel s alá járkált a szobában, mindenre úgy nézve, mintha bármelyik percben felrobbanhatna.

- Nem, nem haltunk meg. - Eret felé lépett, de Hajnal elhátrált. Kezét ökölbe szorította és a mellkasához húzta.

- Akkor mit keresünk Asgard-ban? - Hajnalpír hisztérikusan felsikoltott, majd nevetni kezdett. Aztán hirtelen elhallgatott. Az álla leesett, a kezei elernyedtek és a teste mellé hulltak.

- Ull és Szkádi... Ull és Szkádi... a két vadászisten. - Olyan halkan beszélt, hogy Eret alig hallotta, pedig néma csend volt körülöttük. Hajnalpír ráemelte a tekintetét.

- A szüleid. - Suttogta és ismét hátrálni kezdett, mintha nem is Eret állna előtte, hanem valami idegen.

- Te isten vagy. - Mikor kimondta a szája elé kapta a kezét. A légzése felgyorsult. Eret nem tudta mit csináljon. Óvatosan bólintott.

- ISTEN VAGY?! - Visította és újra belemarkolt a hajába. Össze- vissza kapkodta a fejét, majd hirtelen összecsuklottak a térdei és a földre zuhant. Eret odasietett hozzá, de Hajnalpír ellökte és hátra kúszott a földön egészen addig amíg a háta neki nem ütközött a szoba falának. Eret kétségbeesve nézett rá. Nem tudta mit mondjon, vagy hogy mit tegyen. Hajnalpír újra a szája elé kapta a kezét. Szemei könnyektől csillogtak.

- Mégis mikor akartad elmondani? - Kérdezte. A férfi úgy érezte, hogy megszakad a szíve. Hajnal nem dühös volt rá. Bár az lett volna. Azt talán tudta volna kezelni. De nem. Hajnalpír csalódott volt. Ez sugárzott a tekintetéből, mert eddig azt hitte, hogy ismeri.

- Mikor már házasok vagyunk? Mikor már gyerekeink lesznek? Vagy soha? - A térdeit lassan felhúzta a mellkasához. Eret két méterre térdelt tőle. Nem tudta, mit mondjon. Hajnalpír arcán végigfolyt az első könnycsepp.

- Válaszolj! - Sikította, mire Eret összerezzent. Az első könnycseppet egyre több követte. Eret szörnyetegnek érezte magát. Beletúrt a hajába, kereste a szavakat.

- El akartam mondani. - Kezdte, de Hajnal nevetése félbeszakította.

- El akartad mondani, hát persze. De mikor, Eret? - Csalódottan rázta a fejét. A kezét nekitámasztotta a falnak és nagy nehezen lábra állt.

- Eret fia Eret, na persze. Egyáltalán ez az igazi neved? Vagy az is hazugság? És még hogy közelebb állsz hozzám korban. - A kézfejével megtörölte a nedves arcát. Eret térdelve maradt. Szomorúan nézett fel a lányra.

- Az, hogy milyen idős vagyok Asgard-ban, nem számít semmit Midgard-on. - Mondta, mert nem jutott eszébe más. Hajnalpír komor tekintettel nézett le rá. Olyan csalódottsággal áradt a szeméből, amitől a férfi úgy érezte, megfullad.

- Menj el. - Suttogta Hajnal. Eret felállt és megindult felé. Mikor már csak pár centire volt tőle Hajnal elfordította tőle a tekintetét és megálljt parancsolva felemelte a kezét.

- Azt mondtam, menj el!

- Hajn...

- NEM! - Dühösen ráemelte a tekintetét. A szemében újabb könnyek jelentek meg.

- MENJ EL, ERET! MENJ EL! - Folyni kezdtek a könnyei. Átölelte magát a karjaival és visszasétált az ágyhoz. A könnyű anyagból készült hálóing, amiben eljött Hibbantról meglebbent az erkélyen beszabaduló szellőtől. Eret sóhajtott és megragadva a kilincset, halkan kinyitotta. Mielőtt becsukta volna maga után, még látta, ahogy Hajnalpír visszafekszik az ágyra és az arcát a párnába temeti.

Eret pár másodpercig némán áll az ajtó előtt. Nem akarta magára hagyni Hajnalpírt. Még ha ő most nem is tűrte meg maga mellett. Így csak nekitámaszkodott az ajtónak és lecsúszott a földre. A fejét a két tenyere közé fogta és beletúrt a hajába.

- Harcias teremtés.

Eret felkapta a fejét. Előtte egy nagyon rég látott nő állt. Hosszú, arany színű haja, hullámozva omlott egészen a derekáig. Világos kék, könnyű anyagból készült ruha volt rajta, amit megannyi arany és ezüst ékszer díszített. Ő volt Frigg, Odin felesége, és egyben Eret nagynénje.

- Frigg néni! - Eret mosolyt erőltettet az arcára és felállt, hogy kelőképp üdvözölhesse. Gyengéden megcsókolta a kezét, Frigg válaszul pedig az arcára adott egyet.

- Olyan sokat változtál, Eret.

A férfi mosolyogva forgatni kezdte a szemét.

- Tudom, Hermod már mondta, hogy borzasztóan nézek ki.

Frigg legyintett egyet és belekarolt Eretbe.

- Tudod, milyen Hermod. Nem kell hallgatni rá. - Lassan elkezdte elvezetni őt az ajtótól, mire Eret aggódva visszanézett a csukott ajtóra. Frigg könnyedén felnevetett.

- Ne aggódj. Itt nem eshet baja.

Eret vonakodva bár, de követte a nagynénjét Asgard palotájának oszlopos folyosóin. Pár percig némán lépkedtek egymás mellett, egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem. Csak a lépteik visszhangoztak.

- A legegyszerűbb módja, hogy a kedvesed megbékéljen – Törte meg végül a csendet Frigg. - Ha elmondasz neki mindent.

- Minden mindent?

- Minden mindent. De arra nagyon ügyelj, hogy mikor az árat mondod neki, azt nagyon körülményesen tedd. Ha ennél a résznél hibázol, azt gondolhatja, hogy csak azért kötöttél vele szerződést, hogy az átok megtörjön.

Eret egyetértően bólintott. Óvatosan Frigg-re emelte a tekintetét aki kedvesen visszamosolygott rá. Neki mindent elmondhatott.

- Szerinted megbocsájt majd? - Kérdezte óvatosan. Frigg erre megállt és szembe fordult Erettel.

- De hisz szeret, báránykám! Ráadásul megbocsájtó típus, akinek szüksége van arra, hogy ezek az erős karjaid átöleljék és megvédjék. Szükségetek van egymásra.

Eret sóhajtott.

- Ha még egyszer arra kell ébrednem, hogy nincs mellettem, belehalok. Nem kívánom az érzést senkinek.

- Olafnak nagyon hiányoztál már. Mikor megtudtuk, hogy teljesítetted a feltételt és az átok megtört, izgatott lett. Legszívesebben abban a percben visszahozott volna ide. Csakhogy anyád felvilágosította, hogy önszántatból biztos nem fogod otthagyni a lányt. Ezért Olaf kitalálta, hogy akkor Hajnalpír is jöjjön ide Asgard-ba. Senki sem tudta, mire készül. Azt hittük, majd magadtól visszajössz. - Hangjában csengett egy cseppnyi megbántottság, amitől Erettet elöntötte a bűntudat.

- Őszintén szólva megfeledkeztem az alkuról és az átokról is. Olyan boldog voltam, hogy Hajnal újra velem van. És... - Eret lesütötte a szemét,és tovább lépdelt. - nem akartam visszajönni.

Frigg nem lett dühös vagy csalódott, mint ahogy a szülei lettek volna, ha ezt elmondja nekik. Ő csak gyengéden megsimogatta Eret karját és rámosolygott.

- Nem is hiányoztunk?

- De, még szép, hogy hiányoztattok! Ti vagytok a családom. Csak... Asgard nem hiányzott. Olyan mint egy börtön. Egy aranyra festet börtön.

- Neked mindig is az volt, nem igaz? Eret, aki kijátszotta Heimdall-t és elszökött Midgard-ra, mindössze 550 évesen! - Frigg hangosan felnevetett az emlékre és Eret is mosolyra húzta a száját. Hónapokig tervezte azt a szökést.

- A szüleim és Odin nem tartották ennyire viccesnek.

- Ó, még szép hogy nem! Thort küldték utánad, hogy visszahozzon, de helyette ott maradtatok mind ketten egy egész évet! - Frigg a fejét rázva kacagott.

- Hiba volt egy Midgard imádó istent utánad küldeni. Mi is volt a büntetésed?

- Két év szobafogság.

- Amiből fél évet sem töltöttél le az ajánlat miatt. - Egészítette ki a történetet Frigg.

- Igen, így volt.

Az emlékre mind a ketten némaságba borultak. Eret észre sem vette, hogy időközbe Frigg vissza fordult és most a szobája ajtaja előtt megálltak. A nagynénje elengedte a kezét és ellépet tőle.

- Én azért örülök, hogy újra itthon vagy. Most pedig menj! Tedd rendbe a dolgaitokat a menyasszonyoddal.

Eret hálásan bólintott, majd az ajtó felé fordult. Pár másodpercig a kilincsen pihentette a kezét és mély levegőket vett. Majd elfordította az arany fogantyút és kitárta az ajtót.

* * *

**Midgard: A középső világ, az emberek lakhelye, azaz a Föld**

**Frigg: Odin felesége, a házasság, a szerelem, a családi tűzhely istennője.**

**Nyolc lábú ló: Szleipnir, Odin nyolc lábú lova**


	3. Elmondom

Eret halkan becsukta az ajtót, majd körbenézett a szobában. Hajnalpír a keleti erkélyen állt, derekát nekitámasztva a korlátnak. Biztos meghallotta, hogy bejött, de nem reagált rá. Eret ezt egy apró győzelemnek fogta fel. Legalább nem zavarta el azonnal. Lassan elindult felé. Nem tudta hányadán állnak, de kockáztatnia kell. Szüksége van arra, hogy átölelhesse a lányt. Jobban mint a levegőre.  
Óvatosan mögé állt, majd a karjait a dereka köré fonta. Hajnalpír ekkor megfordult és átölelte. Eret megkönnyebbülten húzta magához még szorosabban az arcát pedig a hajába fúrta.

- Megbocsájtasz? - Kérdezte óvatosan. Érezte, ahogy Hajnal mély levegőt vesz, benntartja egy kicsit majd kiengedi. Aztán bólintott. Eret hálásan egy puszit nyomott a feje búbjára.

- Köszö...

- Egy feltétellel! - Hajnalpír Eretre emelte a tekintetét. A férfi szorosabban ölelte magához és felemelte.

- Neked bármit!

Hajnalpír Eret nyakához emelte a kezét és szórakozottan játszani kezdett az egyik tinccsel.

- Mondj el nekem mindent!

Eret halványan elmosolyodott és egy gyors puszit nyomott a lány szájára. Hajnalt még mindig felemelve visszament a szobába az ágyhoz. Letette a lányt és felmászva az ágyra a hátát nekivetette a háttámlának. Hajnalpír odakúszott mellé és a fejét a mellkasára hajtva elhelyezkedett mellette. Eret könnyedén átölelte az egyik kezével, míg a másikkal összefűzte az ujjaikat a gyomrán.

- Hol is kezdjem? Nem voltam egy egy helyben ülős gyerek. Folyton elcsavarogtam, eltűntem. Egyszer, mikor emberi számítás szerint 16 éves lettem, kijátszva Heimdall-t, a Bifröszt őrét, megszöktem Midgard-ra. Két évnyi szobafogságot kaptam érte. De alig telt el fél év, mikor a nagybátyám előállt egy ajánlattal. Egy másik világ királyi családja érkezett hozzánk azokban a napokban. Volt egy lányuk, Agnetha. Beszélgettem vele, művelt volt, kedves, meg minden más. Egyik este, a vacsoraasztalnál, Odin felállt és kijelentette, hogy én és Agnetha össze fogunk házasodni. Mind a ketten ledöbbentünk, én viszont fel is háborodtam. Tiltakozni kezdtem, mondtam, hogy ez nem szerelemházasság lenne. Felhoztam a szüleim és Odin példáját is, akik mind a ketten szerelemből házasodtak. Megkérdőjeleztem Odin döntését. Haragra gerjedt. Azt mondta, hogy ha nem vagyok képes belátni, hogy milyen nagyszerű jövőt tárnának ezzel a friggyel elém, akkor keressek magamnak saját utat. Keressem meg magam a szerelmet, ha ennyire ezt akarom. - Eret sóhajtott egy nagyot. Gyengéden cirógatta Hajnalpír karját.

- Száműzött Midgard-ra, és azt mondta, hogy csak akkor térhetek vissza, ha megtaláltam a saját utamat. Ha találok egy lányt, aki hajlandó velem összeházasodni, aki belém szeret és én is belé. Az utolsó szavai ezek voltak: Gondoskodni fogok róla, hogy ez sose történhessen meg.

Hajnalpír kérdő emelte rá a tekintetét. Eret szinte kiolvasta a kérdést belőle. Akkor mégis, hogy lehet, hogy ők együtt vannak? Hogy szerethettek egymásba, ha ennek az útjába maga a főisten állt?Eret egy csókot nyomott a lány homlokára, némán jelezve ezzel, hogy a végén minden kérdésre válaszol.

- Mikor Midgard- ra kerültem 16 évig nem öregedtem, csak utána kezdett el fejlődni újra a testem. Tehát tényleg 25 éves vagyok Midgard-on. Testileg. És azt hiszem szellemileg is.

- Itt viszont?

- Durván 576.

Pár másodpercig hallgattak, majd Hajnalpír játékosan belecsípett Eret karjába.

- Egy vén tatához fogok feleségül menni. - Mind a ketten hangosan felnevettek.

- Ne cikizd a koromat, itt ez igenis fiatalnak számít. - Mikor csillapodott a nevetésük, Hajnalpír újra ráemelte a tekintetét.

- És utána mi történt?

- Az első pár évben még megpróbáltam megtörni a száműzetést, de a sok lány közül, akit megismertem, egyiknél sem éreztem azt, hogy le tudnám élni vele az életemet. Végül feladtam, és beálltam sárkányvadásznak. Egy kis büszkeség a szüleimnek, ha már el kellett viselniük, hogy a legidősebb fiukat kirúgták Asgard-ból. Normális emberként éltem, megfeledkezve a száműzetésről és az árról. Nem törődtem a lányokkal, csak a sárkányok érdekeltek. Azt hittem, akár ők is lehetnek az utam. És aztán jöttél te. Azt hiszem, a szerelem egy olyan erős érzelem, amit még az istenek sem tudnak befolyásolni. Nem tudtam szerelmes lenni, mert szerelmes akartam lenni. Mikor elvitt Viharfelhő csak az járt a fejemben, hogy ez biztos Odin műve volt. Visszhangzott a fejemben az utolsó mondatta. Akkor eldöntöttem, hogy akár megtalállak, akár nem, akár megtöröm a száműzetést, akár nem, én nem megyek vissza Asgard-ra.

Pár percig némán feküdtek tovább egymás karjaiban. Hajnalpír könnyedén játszadozott az ujjaikkal.

- Sajnálom, hogy kiabáltam veled.

- Ez normális reakció volt, ha figyelembe vesszük a történteket. Azt hiszem. - Eret felcsúsztatta az ujjait a karján és lesöpörte a lány haját a válláról.

- Túl sok időt töltöttél Hablattyal. Kezdesz úgy beszélni mint ő. - Hajnalpír újra belecsípett Eretbe. Ez már amolyan szokásukká vált, mint a "kicsim" és a "drágám", mint ahogy az is, hogy Eret mindig hátulról öleli át a lány derekát.

- Rendben. Megpróbálom megtartani a beképzelt és sármos énemet, ha az én menyasszonyom ezt szeretné.

- Igen, ezt szeretném. Hisz nem Hablatyhoz megyek majd feleségül. - Felemelte a fejét és egy apró puszit nyomott a férfi szájára.

- Hanem hozzád. Ull fia Eret.

A férfi elmosolyodott. Lassan átfordult úgy, hogy Hajnalpír a hátára kerüljön, ő pedig fölé. A kezeivel a lány feje mellett támaszkodott az ágyon. Óvatosan lehajolt a lány szája felé. Hajnal várakozóan lehunyta a szemét, de mikor Eret ajkai csak milliméterekre voltak az övétől, a férfi hirtelen irányt váltott és a szája helyett a lány orrára nyomott egy puszit. Hajnalpír felnevetett és kinyitotta a szemeit. Eret folytatta az arca felfedezését a szájával és előbb a két szemöldöke közti részt csókolta meg, majd a homlokát, a halántékát és így haladt tovább lefelé. Megcsókolta az állát, majd felugrott az orra és a felső ajka közötti részhez. Hajnalpír felnevetett, majd a két keze közé fogta az arcát és megcsókolta. Nem tudták pontosan, meddig csókolták egymást, mikor Hajnalpír zajt hallott kívülről. Felpattant a szeme megtörte a csókot. De Eret nem vette észre. Fokozatosan levándorolt a nyakára és folytatta a csók-túrát. Hajnal viszont újra meghallotta a hangokat. Lábdobogás, kiáltozás.

- Eret! - A hangja nem volt több halk suttogásnál. Eret meg se hallotta. Végig csókolta a nyakát és haladt tovább a vállán. A lány észre sem vette, hogy idő közben lekerült róla a köpenye. Nem szívesen törte meg a pillanatot, de odakintről a hangok egyre hangosabbak lettek.

- ERET!

A férfi kérdőn ráemelte a tekintetét. De mielőtt kinyithatta volna a száját ő is meghallotta. Némán hátrafordult az ajtó felé. A léptek zaja futássá vált, a kiáltozás hangosodott. Eret leugrott az ágyról.

- Maradj itt, én kiderítem mi történt! - Mondta és az ajtó felé kezdett futni.

- Dehogy maradok! - Vágott vissza Hajnalpír és lemászva az ágyról ő is utána futott. Eret mellé érve összefűzte az ujjaikat. A férfi kinyitotta a szoba ajtaját és kipillantott a folyosóra. Rengeteg fegyverbe öltözött katona csapatokba tevődve futott fel s alá, parancsokat kiáltozva egymásnak. Eret kérdőn hátranézett Hajnalra, aki válaszul csak döbbenten rázta a fejét.

- Menjünk Odinhoz! - Eret végigmérte a lányt. Egy száll hálóingbe volt, mivel a köpenyét az ágyon hagyta.

- De így biztos nem! - Mondta határozottan és levéve az ő köpenyét Hajnalpírre terítette. Hajnal a szabad kezével összefogta az anyagot a mellén.

- Ezt is megtarthatom?

Eret válaszkép egy gyors csókot nyomott a lány szájára, majd kilépve a folyosóra futni kezdtek. Az arany páncélba bújt katonák nem törődtek velük. Eret nekinyomta a falnak Hajnalpírt, hogy elengedjék az újabb csapat katonát, majd tovább haladtak. Odin tróntermének ajtaja nyitva állt. A hatalmas, oszlopos csarnok végén egy nagy emelvényen egy trón állt. Oldalt, mint majdnem az egész palotában, nem voltak falak. Odin a trónján ült, állát a tenyerén támasztotta. Mellette a lépcsőn Frigg merev testtartással hallgatta az egyik főparancsnok beszámolóját. Eret szülei az emelvény lábánál álltak, bal oldalt. Eret melléjük siettet. Szkádi aggódva rájuk emelte a tekintetét.

- Mit kerestek ti itt?

- Valami történt. Micsoda? - Eret elengedte Hajnalpír kezét és a derekánál átölelve magához húzta. Szkádi közelebb hajolt a fia füléhez.

- Asgard hadüzenetet kapott.

Eret ereiben megfagyott a vér. Úgy tudta, Asgard békét kötött az összes világgal. Ki bonthatta fel a szerződést és miért?

- Kitől?

- Kassiantól.

Eret most már komolyan úgy érezte, hogy elájul. Kassian? Az lehetetlen. Egyszerűen... nem lehet.

- Miért támadott volna meg minket Kassian?

Szkádi sóhajtott.

- Azt még nem tudjuk.

Mind a ketten a főparancsnokra emelték a tekintetüket. Az épp befejezte a mondani valóját, meghajolt, majd sietősen távozott. Odin fáradtan sóhajtott, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Frigg fellépet hozzá és gyengéden a vállára tette a kezét.

- Algot megőrült. - Odin a jogarára támaszkodva felállt, majd lelépdelt a lépcsőn. Arany páncélja megcsillant a napfényben, vörös köpenyének az alját a földön húzta.

- A minap valaki elrabolta a lányát. Pont az esküvője előtt. A fejébe vette, hogy közülünk rabolta el valaki. - Ahogy leért a lépcsőről sietősebbre vette a lépteit.

- Bezárattam a Bifrösztöt Heimdallal. Se nem távozni, se nem jönni nem lehet mostantól Asgard- ba.

- Odin! - Eret kilépett az oszlopok árnyékából. A főisten megállt és gyanakodva felé fordult. Mikor legutóbb szólította meg így, száműzetés lett a vége.

- Engedj még át minket a Bifrösztön Hajnalpírrel! Nem szeretném itt tudni, ha ez a harc komolyra fordul. Várnak minket Midgard-on. - Eret szorosabban ölelte magához Hajnalt. A gondolat, hogy Asgard hadban áll és ő itt van a magjában kétségbe ejtette. Odin rápillantott, majd Hajnalpírre. Eret érezte, hogy a tekintettétől a lány közelebb bújik hozzá. Odin sóhajtott és megrázta a fejét.

- Nem.

Eret felvonta a szemöldökét. Elengedte Hajnal derekát ás kérdőn kitárta a karját.

- Mi? De hát csak két személyről lenne szó!

- Azt mondtam, nem! 25 év száműzetés nem volt elég idő arra, hogy megtanuld: ne vond kétségbe a parancsomat?! - Odin szikrázó szemekkel nézett Eretre, aki megadóan lépet vissza Hajnalpír mellé.

- De. - Morogta az orra alatt. Odin aprót biccentett, majd elsétált. Kilépett a hatalmas, kétszárnyú ajtón, mire az becsukódott mögötte. Eret megragadta Hajnal kezét és maga után húzva megindult egy mellékfolyósó felé.

- Eret, várj! - Kiáltott utána az anyja, de a férfi meg sem hallotta. A szűk folyosón szinte teljes volt a sötétség, nem voltak ablakok, csak tizenöt méterenként egy- egy fáklya. Eret feje súrolta a mennyezettet. Hajnalpír érezte, hogy a félelem felkúszik a torkába. Érezte, hogy a kemence kéményének emléke, amin keresztül megszökött a barlanglakoktól feltör az emlékezetéből.

- Eret! - Suttogta rekedtes hangon. Más nem jött ki a torkán. A férfi megtorpant és hátrafordult hozzá. Az arca dühös volt, de ahogy meglátta Hajnal rémült tekintetét, megenyhült. Az egyik kezével magához húzta a másikkal pedig végigsimította az arcát.

- Kicsim, sajnálom! - Apró puszit nyomott a lány orrára. Hajnal mélyeket lélegzett.  
- Még öt fáklya és kint leszünk. Itt vagyok, nem kell félned. Hunyd le a szemed, én majd vezetlek, rendben? - Hüvelykujjával kis köröket írt le az arcán. Hajnalpír aprót bólintott, és lehunyta a szemét. Eret lassan megindult, majd egyre fokozta a tempót. Hajnal lehunyt szemmel követte, kéz a kézben.

0

Eret becsukta a szobája ajtaját és Hajnalra nézett. A lány leült az ágy szélére és beletúrt a hajába.

- Kik azok a kassianiak? - Értetlenül a férfira nézett, aki fáradtan sóhajtott. Leült mellé, lerúgta a csizmáit és végigterült az ágyon. Pár másodpercig némán bámulta a plafont.

- Kassian egy másik világ. Nincs olyan messze Asgard-tól. A királya Algot. A felesége meghalt, mikor a lányuk született. - Hajnalra emelte a tekintetét. A lány oldalra billentette a fejét, várakozóan. Eret összefűzte az ujjait és a tarkója alá tette őket.

- A lányuk neve pedig... Agnetha.


	4. Agnetha

- Eret, nem kell elkísérned! A fürdőbe megyek, nem a csatatérre! - Hajnalpír összeszedte a Szkáditól kapott ruháját és megindult az ajtó felé. Eret anyja nem sokkal azután járt a fia szobájában, hogy Eret elmondta: Agnetha királysága támadta meg őket. Hozott Hajnalnak egy krém színű, félvállas ruhát, aminek egy arany öv volt a melle alatt és még egy szandált.

Eret idegesen beletúrt a hajába.

- Kicsim, kérlek! Egész Asgard egy csatatér most! Csak az ajtóig kísérnélek!

- Túl reagálod! Amíg a Bifröszt zárva, nem jöhet ide senki. A palota meg tele katonákkal! És tudok magamra vigyázni! - Hajnal a kilincsre tette a kezét. Eret mellé lépet és a kezére tette a kezét.

- Azt nagyon jól tudom, de mégis. Hadd menjek veled! Idegösszeroppanást fogok kapni az aggodalomtól.

Hajnalpír felnevetett és pipiskedve egy csókot nyomott a férfi szájára.

- Nem egy törékeny virágszál vagyok, akit üvegbúra alatt kell tartanod, hogy baja ne essen. Hamarosan visszajövök. Te meg addig tedd rendbe a szobádat. - Sokat mondó kézmozdulattal végigmutatott a helyiségen. Az ágy nem volt felágyazva, a ruhák és fegyverek hada pedig szétszórva pihent a földön.

- Csoda, hogy még egyik kardodba sem vágtuk meg a lábunkat.

Eret pár másodpercig hezitált, majd sóhajtott egyet. Hajnalpít tudta, hogy nyert.

- Rendben. Menj!

A lány egy hálás puszit nyomott a férfi arcára, majd kisietett a szobából. _A folyosó végén balra_. A papucsa hangosan csattogott a folyóson, ahol rajta kívül egy lélek sem tartózkodott. Magában dúdolgatott mikor megtalálta az ajtót. Elméjének egy része minden áron bele akarta taszítani a szomorúságba, hogy nem mehet haza, mi lehet a szüleivel és hogy mi lesz vele. De egy erősebb énje falat emelt az ilyen gondolatok ellen. Hajnalpír igyekezett rábízni magát a sorsára, ami ellen úgysem tehet semmit. Ha meg kell történnie, meg fog történni akkor is, ha ő izgul érte vagy sem. Az ajtót kinyitva a párás, forró levegő az arcába csapódott, amitől pár másodpercig csak nehezen tudott lélegezni. A hosszúkás helyiségben egymás mellett öt hatalmas dézsa állt. Bélhangos egyben akár kétszer is elfért volna. Mindegyik dézsa köré függönyt lehetett húzni, így kialakítva egy kis magánszférát. Hajnalpír az első dézsához lépett és belemártotta a kezét. A víz meleg volt, pont elviselhetően. Hajnalpír tudta, hogy a padló alatt tűzzel fűtik a vizeket. Mély levegőt vett, majd lassan kifújta. Az üst emléke még túl elevenen élt az emlékeiben. _Gyerünk kislány, ez csak egy dézsa forró víz! Ne légy falevél! _A földre, a dézsa mellé tette a holmiját, majd elkezdett levetkőzni. A hálóing halk puffanással érkezett a kőre. Hajnalpír kibontotta a haját és kicsit megrázta, hogy eloszoljon a hátán. Az aranybarna hajzuhatag könnyedén simogatta a bőrét egészen a derekáig. Hajnalpír megragadta a dézsa szélét és a papucsából kilépve beleemelte magát. A forró víz viszkető érzéssel köszöntötte a bőrét. Hajnal nyakig belemerült. A haja, mint a tündérrózsa levele, a víz felszínén lebegve körülölelte. Hajnal kinyújtotta a kezét és elhúzta a függönyt a dézsa előtt. Bár nem gondolta, hogy bárki ide jönne ebben az órában, de nem akart kockáztatni. A vízből felszálló gőz felpuhította az arcbőrét és úgy érezte, hogy tovaszáll vele a feszültsége is. Mély levegőt vett, majd lemerült a víz alá. Az apró buborékok lágyan megcsiklandozták az arcát. Hajnalpír a víz alatt beletúrt a hajába, élvezve a lágy szállak ringását az ujjai között. Mikor a tüdejéből fogyni kezdett a levegő, kiemelkedett és a kezével kisimította a tincseit az arcából. Pár másodpercig így maradt, hagyta, hogy a vízcseppek lefolyjanak róla. Hirtelen kopogás szakította szét az addigi csendet. Hajnalpír ereiben megfagyott a vér, hiába ölelte át a forró víz. Nem tudta, miért nem kiáltotta el magát, hogy foglalt. Helyette az orráig belemerült a vízbe és a hátával nekisimult a dézsa ajtó felőli falának. Hallotta, ahogy a fürdő ajtaja nyikorogva kinyílik.

- Menj nyugodtan, nincs bent senki.

Hajnalpír a víz alatt a szájára szorította a kezét. Ez a hang Olafé volt.

- És abban a dézsában? Ott el van húzva a függöny. - Egy Hajnalpír számára ismeretlen női hang szólalt meg. Hajnal lejjebb csúszott, nehogy kilátszódjon a feje búbja.

- Ha lenne ott valaki, akkor annak az alakját látnánk a függönyön keresztül is. Na, siess, én addig őrködök az ajtó előtt.

Hajnalpír egy halk cuppanást hallott, ami kísértetiesen hasonlított a csók hangjára. Az ajtó becsukódott. Tőle egyre távolodó léptek hangját hallotta a kőpadlón. A lány biztos az utolsó dézsához ment. Nehéz ruhák tompa puffanása, majd a víz csobogása volt az amit Hajnal hallani vélt a búvóhelyéről. Ki lehet ez? Nem tudott róla, hogy Olafnak lenne barátnője. És akkor miért kell őrködnie az ajtó előtt? Talán ő is olyan mint Eret, aki mindentől meg akarja védeni azt, akit szeret. Mégis csak testvérek. Érezte, ahogy a kíváncsisága lassan a hatalmába keríti. Nagyon lassú mozdulatokkal a függöny felé nyúlt. Hallotta, ahogy a lány dudorászni kezd és a víz csobogását, ahogy mosakszik. Hajnalpír nyelve kibukkant a két ajak közül a koncentrálás miatt. Óvatosan megfogta a függöny szélét. Halkan kifújta a levegőt, majd amilyen lassan csak tudta elkezdte elhúzni a könnyű anyagot. Az utolsó dézsában egy, talán vele egy idős lány épp vizet merített a tölcsért formált tenyerébe. Élénk vörös haja a háta közepéig ért. Sápadt bőre volt, a vállán még ilyen messziről is látszódik a piroskás szeplők. A lány sietősen mosakodott, a haját szárazon hagyva. Hajnalpír halkan lemerült a vízbe az orráig. Így a dézsa ismét eltakarta a fejét.

A lány pár perc után kiemelkedett a dézsából. Hajnal hallotta, ahogy leemel a szembe lévő falra tett akasztókról egy törölközőt. Még mindig dúdolt.

Újabb percek teltek el, mikor az ajtó nyikorogva kinyílt.

- Kész vagy, Agnet? - Olaf mély hangja idegenként csengett a fürdőt körülölelő csendességben.

Igen, mehetünk. - Egy szandál végigcsoszogott a padlón, majd az ajtó becsukódott. Hajnal még várt pár másodpercet, majd lassan felemelkedett. A fürdő üres volt, nyoma sem volt annak, hogy ez a bizonyos Agnet itt járt volna. Hajnalpír is levett egy törülközőt az akasztóról és megtörölte az arcát. A hajából egyenletesen folyt a víz a padlóra. Alaposan megtörölte a testét és a haját, majd a ruhájáért nyúlt. Egy száraz helyre állt a padlón, hogy a ruha ne legyen vizes, majd felvette. A z alja a földet súrolta, és olyan tökéletesen ölelte át a lány testét, mint a víz. Hajnal a kezébe vette a levetett ruháit és belelépet a szandálba. A haja még nedves volt, de nem törődött vele. Kinyitotta a fürdő ajtaját, majd sietős léptekkel végigsétált a folyosón. Eret szobájához érve kinyitotta az ajtót. Eret az ágyon üldögélt kezében egy arany kupát tartva. Hajnal úgy sejtette, hogy mézbor van benne.

- Látom összepakoltál. - Hajnalpír könnyedén lettet az egyik székre a ruháit és járkálni kezdett a szobában. A hely valóban rendesebb lett. A fegyverek a falra kerültek, a ruhák pedig a szekrénybe. Ereten látszott, hogy meg van elégedve magával.

- Igyekeztem. - Lazán megvonta a vállát. Egyáltalán nem látszott már rajta a feszültség. Hajnalpír kivette a kezéből a kupát és ő is ivott pár kortyot.

- Összefutottam az öcséddel a fürdőben. - Vissza adta neki a kupát, Eret pedig összevonta szemöldökét.

- Mit keresett az öcsém a női fürdőben?

- Csak elkísért egy lányt. Azt hiszem, elég közel állnak egymáshoz. Hogy is nevezte...hm...á, igen! Agnet.

Eretnek a név hallatán a kétszeresére nőttek a szemei és kiköpte a szájában lévő mézbort. Hajnalpír arrébb ugrott, nehogy olyan legyen a ruhája.

- Hé! - Tiltakozott, de Eret megragadta a karjait és maga mellé húzta az ágyra. A szeméből áradat a kétségbeesés és a döbbenet.

- Hogy nézett ki? - Kérdezte sürgetve. Most Hajnalpíren volt a sor, hogy összevonja a szemöldökét.

- Hosszú, vörös haj, szeplő...

- A FRANCBA! - Eret dühösen felállt és az ajtó felé kezdett csörtetni. Hajnal rémülten felpattant és a szoknyáját a kezébe véve utána futott.

- Eret, mi folyik itt?

De Eret nem válaszolt. Az ajtót szinte kitépte a falból és kirohant a folyosóra. Hajnalpír épp Olaf szobájának ajtaja előtt érte utol. Mielőtt még a férfi a kilincs után nyúlhatott volna, Hajnal elé állt és a mellkasára tette a kezét. Érezte az ujjai alatt, hogy milyen hevesen ver a szíve.

- Drágám. - Suttogta, és az egyik kezével végigsimította az arcát. Eret egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, de a lány még mindig érezte benne a düht.

- Agnetha az. - Eret a kezére tette a kezét és kicsit megcirógatta. Hajnalpír érezte, ahogy a szíve csendesedni kezd. A lány az ajkába harapott. Ezek szerint tényleg egy asgardi rabolta el Agnethat. Eret belenyúlt a zsebébe és kihalászott egy kulcsot.

- Derítsük ki, hogy miért akart az öcsém elindítani egy háborút. - Beledugta a kulcsot a zárva, majd halkan elfordította. Az ajtó résnyire kinyílt. Eret pár másodpercig csendben hallgatózott, majd beléptek.

Ami először feltűnt Hajnalpírnek a szobával kapcsolatban, hogy teljesen úgy nézett ki mint Eretté, csak rendetlenebb. A padló szinte nem is látszódott a szétdobált holmiktól. Két alak feküdt az ágyon egymás karjaiban. A takaró alól csak a hajuk színe látszott. Egy vörös és egy szőke.

Eret beljebb nyomta Hajnalt, hogy ő is beférjen, majd teljes erejéből bevágta az ajtót. Agnetha és Olaf rémülten ébredtek és ültek fel az ágyban. Olaf mellkassa csupasz volt, Agnethan viszont volt mellkötés.

- Az istenekre, Eret, meg akarsz minket ölni? - Olaf lerántotta magáról a takarót és felállt. Hajnalpír hálás volt, hogy volt rajta nadrág. Eret előre lépett, a kezeit ökölbe szorította.

- Inkább te akarsz megölni minket! Hogy gondoltad, hogy elrabolod Agnethat? - Eret üvöltve megállt az öccse előtt és megragadta a nyakát. Hajnal csak ekkor vett észre valamit. Míg Midgard-on, Olaf két és félméter magas volt, és Eret talán a hónaljáig ért volna, itt Asgardon Eret volt a magasabb. Talán az istenek így tűnnek ki az átlagos emberek közül, hogy magasak az ő világában. A lány óvatosan odaevickélt az ágyhoz, ahol Agnet magára szorította a takarót és döbbenten nézte a veszekedő fivéreket. Mikor észrevette mellette a lányt, rémülten a szája elé kapta a kezét.

- Szia! - Hajnalpír félszegen rámosolygott. A vörös hercegnőn látszott, hogy kicsit megnyugszik.

- Szia!

A szobában Eret és Olaf még mindig vitatkozott. Eret arról beszélt, hogy Olaf milyen felelőtlen, hogy háborúba taszította Asgardot, míg az öccse azzal érvelt, hogy Eret is megtette volna ezt az ő helyében.

- Szóval... - Hajnal leült az ágy szélére, a hercegnő lábához.

- Te vagy Agnetha, igaz? - Bár tudta, hogy ostoba kérdés, a vöröske mégis elmosolyodott.

- Igen. Te pedig Hajnalpír, Eret menyasszonya. Olaf mesélte, hoyg Eretnek sikerült teljesítenie a feltételeket.

Hajnalpír mosolyogva bólintott.

- Örülök nektek. Hisz Eretet végül is ezért száműzték. Hogy megtaláljon téged. - Agnetha sanda pillantást vetett a két férfira. Már lökdösték egymást. Hajnal is odanézett.

- Szerinted, ki fog nyerni? - Kérdezte. Agnetha az ujjával az állát ütögette, és hümmögött, mint aki nagyon gondolkozik a válaszon.

- Eret magasabb és erősebb Olafnál és még vékonyabb is. Olaf inkább fegyverrel szeret harcolni, akkor is olyannal, amivel messziről is tudsz, mint az íj vagy a dobófegyverek. Közelharcban viszont Eret nyerne, határozottan.

Hajnalpír egyetértően bólintott. Eret ököllel belevágott az öccse arcába, mire az dühösen rávette magát. A bátyja viszont oldalra lépet, így kitért az ütése elől.

- Nem fognak bejönni a katonák, ha hallják, hogy verekednek?

- Nem hiszem. Eret és Olaf sokat verekedett és vitatkozott már régen is. A katonák megszokták.

Eret a földre terítette az öccsét s a karját rászorította a torkára. A fiatalabb férfi zihált és megpróbált kifordulni a bátyja alól, de az nem engedett.

- És hogy találkoztatok? - Agnetha összekulcsolta a kezeit és az ölébe ejtette őket. Hajnalpír felkuncogott.

- Ó, hát ez egy érdekes történet.

Olaf kiszabadította az egyik karját és lelökte magáról Eretet. A földön gurultak, egymást ütve, folyamatosan szidva a másikat.

- Tudod, az úgy volt, hogy Eret főnöke elfoglalta a népem szigetét engem pedig Eretnek ajándékozott az eddigi munkáiért. Aztán egy hét alatt összemelegedtünk.

Agnetha olyan arccal nézett rá, ami az a tipikus "jaj, de édes" arc volt. Hajnalpír felkuncogott tőle. A két lány újra a fivérekre nézett.

- Nem verekedtek már eleget? - Hajnalpír a fivérekre mutatott. Olaf épp behúzott Eretnek egyet a gyomrába. Agnetha egyetértően bólintott.

- Azt hiszem, de.

- ELÉG! - Hajnalpír tölcsért formált a kezéből és felüvöltött. A hangjára Eret ellökte magától az öccsét és lihegve támasztotta meg a kezét a térdén. Olaf zihálva nekidőlt a falnak.

- Na szóval! - Eret megtörölte a ruhája ujjával a vérző száját.

- Most pedig szépen elmondjátok, hogy mi is a nagy helyzet! - Zihálva felegyenesedett és leült az egyik karosszékbe. Hajnalpír felállt és a férfi mellé húzva egy széket, leült. Nem aggódott Eret épségéért, bár azt látta, hogy lesz rajta pár lila és zöld folt. Mikor még sárkányvadász volt és ő a kabinjában töltötte a napjait, megszokta, hogy veszélyes életet él. Ez hozzátartozott az Eret- csomaghoz. Óvatosan végigsimította a karját, majd összefűzte az ujjaikat.

Olaf az ágyhoz botorkált és lehuppant rá. Agnetha hátulról átölelte a derekát és az állát a vállára támasztotta.

Pár másodpercig csak a két fivér zihálása hallatszott.

- Miután elmentél – Olaf leemelt az éjjeliszekrényéről egy poharat és meghúzta a tartalmát.

- Agnet még itt maradt pár napot. Sokat voltunk együtt, beszélgettünk. Mikor elment, leveleztünk. De aztán tíz évig ez így alább hagyott. Aztán újra eljöttek ide, akkor két hétre. Akkor csókoltam meg először. - Az emlékre mind a ketten elpirultak. Hajnal visszaemlékezett az ő első csókjukra. Eret beleesett a vízbe, ő pedig halálra agódtta magát.

- Sokat találkoztunk hivatalos rendezvényeken, és mi is szerveztünk magunknak találkát. Ezt persze csak néha tehettük meg, mert Heimdall nem volt valami segítségnyújtó. Aztán egy hete kiderült, hogy Agnetet odaígérték valami nagyfejedelemnek a világában. Nem hagyhattam annyiban. Így hát megszöktettem... és nem elraboltam. - Olaf megszorította a lány kezét és elfordulva egy puszit nyomott az arcára. Eretet nem hatotta meg az öccse szerelmes története, még mindig komolyan nézett rájuk.

- Árulj el nekem valamit, Olaf! - Eret felállt. Lassan odalépett egy három lábú, gazdagon díszített asztalhoz. Felemelt róla egy poharat és egy tálcán lévő kancsót. Megtöltötte, majd a kezében tartva az arany poharat, neki támaszkodott az asztalnak. Volt valami fenyegető a nyugalmában. Mint a vihar előtti csend. Belekortyolt az italába, majd szórakozottan forgatni kezdte benne a folyadékot.

- Hogy a franca jöttetek vissza Kassianról? Mert abban teljesen biztos vagyok, hogy Heimdall nem engedett volna át titeket a Bifrösztön, egy hadsereggel a nyomotokban.

Olaf és Agnetha egymásra néztek.

- Nem a Bifröszt az egyetlen bejárat Asgardba. Van egy... - De mielőtt befejezhette volna a mondatot, egy hatalmas dörrenés hallatszott, amibe beleremegett a kastély. Agnet felsikoltott, Hajnal pedig hátraborult a székével. Eret egy másodperc alatt mellette termett.

- Jól vagy? - A hónalja alá nyúlt és felemelte. De amit a lány két lábon állt, újra megremegett a föld és visszazuhantak. Eret került alulra, Hajnalpír pedig ráesett.

- Mi történik? - Kérdezte rémülten. Mintha csak a kérdésre válaszolna, egy éles kürt hosszúra nyúló hangja rázta meg a levegőt. Eret és Olaf rémülten összenézett.

- Betörtek Asgardba. - Suttogták egyszerre.


	5. El kell bújni

Eret felemelte Hajnalpírt. Odakintről sikítozások és robbanások hallatszottak be. Olaf és Agnet melléjük sietett. A lány valahonnan kerített egy ruhát, amit gyorsan magára is kapott.

- Elvisszük a lányokat a barlang rendszerbe! - Eret megragadta az öccse vállát.

- Ha lecsillapodik a helyzet, megkeressük őket.

Hajnalpír belemélyesztette a körmeit Eret karjába a rémülettől.

- Eret...azt mondtad, barlang?

Újabb robbanás rázta meg a palotát. A plafonról törmelékek hulltak. Eret magához húzta Hajnalt és kissé fölé hajolt, hogy megvédje tőlük.

- Kicsim, figyelj, nem lesz semmi baj.

- Eret...- Hajnalpír már a barlang gondolatára kapkodni kezdte a levegőt.

- Nem fog menni!

- De igen! Párszor már legyőzted! Újra menni fog!

- Akkor nem legyőztem! Hanem túléltem! Nem ugyanaz a kettő!

Eret nem válaszolt csak szorosabban ölelte magához és egy puszit nyomott a feje búbjára.

- Tedd meg értem! - Suttogta. Újabb robbanás. Hajnalpír nagyot sóhajtott.

- Utálom, hogy szeretlek. - Morogta, majd kibújt az öleléséből. Eret rámosolygott, majd az öccsére és Agnetre nézett.

- Menjünk!

A kis csapat végig sietett a folyosón. Istenek és katonák rohangáltak, néhányan kétségbeesve és sikítozva, míg mások fegyverrel a kezükben, harcra készen. A palotában teljes volt a káosz. A föld remegett, ellenséges katonák ugráltak be az erkélyeken. Eret és Hajnal futottak elől, mögöttük Olaf és Agnetha. Eret éles kanyart írt le balra, és egy szűk folyosóra tért. Alig fértek el volna benne ketten egymás mellett. Pár méter után újabb kanyar, ezúttal jobbra, majd ismét balra. A folyosó egyre szűkült és egyre alacsonyabb lett. Hajnalpír igyekezett nem figyelembe venni ezeket az apróságokat.

Eret hirtelen megtorpant, ennek következtében, előbb Hajnalpír, utána Olaf és végül Agnetha futott bele a hátába.

- Az orrom! - Hajnalpír a szabad kezével az előbb említett testrészét fogta.

- Legközelebb szólj, hogy: Állj! - Morogta Olaf is. Eret rájuk sem hederített. A folyosó ezen része már olyan alacsony volt, hogy a feje súrolta a plafont és olyan sötét, hogy semmit sem láttak. Hajnal egy kis kattanást hallott, majd, mintha valaki eltolna egy nehéz követ. Egy hideg légáramlat fújta hátra a haját.

- Gyertek! - Suttogta Eret és belépett egy üregbe. Mint egy varázsütésre fáklyák kezdtek tűzbe borulni egyenként, körbe az üregben. A hely akkora lehetett mint Eret szobájának a negyed, azaz nagyon kicsi. Nem volt benne semmi a fáklyákon kívül. Agnetha Olaf felé fordult.

- Én nem maradhatok itt! Nem kockáztathatod a családod életét értem!

Olaf válaszkép magához ölelte és megcsókolta. Eret és magához húzta Hajnalt, aki már kétségbeesve kapkodta a levegőt.

- Ezt nem fogom túlélni! - A hangját eltompította Eret mellkasa. A férfi egy kicsit elmozdult tőle, hogy lehajolva meg tudja csókolni. Hajnalpír ösztönösen a nyaka köré fonta a karjait Eret pedig átölelte a derekát és felemelte. Több jelentése is volt ennek a csóknak, de leginkább a "Ne merj meghalni!" és a "Ne merj idegösszeroppanást kapni!" üzenetek között mozgott. Miután szétváltak, pár másodpercig még egymás homlokát támasztották meg.

- Nem lesz semmi baj! - Suttogta a férfi és egy búcsú puszit nyomott a lány orrára.

- Amint visszajöttem, megyünk Midgard-ra.

- Addigra azt is találd ki, hogy mit fogunk mondani anyáéknak, miért tűntünk el az éjszaka közepén.

Eret erre felszisszent, majd visszatette a földre Hajnalt. Olaf már az üreg bejáratánál várt. Eret még utoljára megcsókolta Hajnalpír száját , majd elsietett az öccse után. Ahogy kiléptek a kis folyosóra, a barlang bejárata bezárult utánuk.

Hajnalpírt abban a pillanatban elfogta a pánik. A tenyere izzadni, a teste pedig remegni kezdett. A lába, mint a kocsonya. Odabotorkált a barlang oldalához és megvetve a hátát, lecsúszott a földre. A melléhez húzta a térdeit és a karjaival átölelte. Szemei tágra nyíltak, zihálva vette a levegőt, mintha most bukkant volna fel a víz alól, ahol már elfogyott a levegője. Agnetha aggódva leült mellé.

- Jól vagy?

- Közelednek a falak! -Suttogta rekedtes hangon Hajnal és össze- vissza kapkodta a tekintetét.

- Dehogyis! - Agnetha gyengéden megsimogatta a lány vállát.

- Dehogynem! - Hajnalpír lehunyta a szemét és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Agnetha pár másodpercig hallgatott, azt latolgatta melyik lenne előnyösebb: Beszéltetni Hajnalt vagy csendben támogatni. Az előbbi mellett döntött.

- Mikor szokott előjönni ez a... félelmed?

Hajnalpír óvatosan kikukucskált a tenyeréből és a lányra nézett.

- Általában, ha egyszerre vagyok szűk és sötét helyen. Bár néha az is elég, ha szűk a hely. És ez az egész... csak felerősödött az üst és a kemence kémény óta.

- Üst és kemence kémény? - Kérdezte értetlenül Agnet, Hajnalpír pedig maga elé meredve bólintott.

- Eret és én... nem sokáig voltunk együtt, miután a főnöke neki adott. Mindössze egy hetet. Akkor ragadott tőle el egy sárkány. Onnantól kezdődött el a két hetes kalandom. Az üstös esett is ennek a része. Bezártak egy hatalmas üstbe, ami alatt égett a tűz. Megfőttem volna, ha egy kisfiú nem szabadít ki. De csak egy kemence kéményén keresztül tudtam elmenekülni arról a helyről.

Pár másodpercre elhallgattak.

- Hogy találtatok egymásra?

- Lezuhantam a sárkányommal Hibbantra, arra a szigetre, ahol Eret volt. A sors fintora, hogy ugyanaz a sárkány juttatott vissza Erethez, ami elvitt tőle.

Újra némaságba borultak. Hajnalpír igyekezett arra koncentrálni, hogy normalizálja a légzését, de ahányszor levegőt vett, belé hasította pánik.

- El fog fogyni a levegő! - Tört ki belőle és belemart a hajába. Agnetha ijedtében összerezzent.

- Nincs semmi szellőző nyílás, MEG FOGUNK FULLADNI!

- Hajnal, nyugodj meg! - Agnet megpróbálta megérinteni a lányt, de az felpattant és járkálni kezdett.

- MEG FOGUNK HALNI!

Ahogy kimondta ezeket a szavakat, megremegett a barlang. Kődarabok hullottak le a plafonról, Hajnalpír pedig elvesztette az egyensúlyát. Agnetha mellé sietett.

- Mi volt e... - A mondatot újabb dörrenés rázta meg, ezúttal sokkal erősebb. A plafon felől jött. A két lány összebújt és a karjaikkal védték a fejüket a lehulló törmeléktől. A por lassan már teljesen ellepte őket, a dörrenések pedig szinte minden harmadik másodpercben jelentkeztek. Mindegyik egy újabb adag törmelék adagot hullatott a lányokra. Hangosan köhögtek és a falnak lapulva megpróbáltak védekezni.

Valaki be akarta törni a barlangot. A két lány kétségbeesve összenézett. Az újabb dörrenés ezúttal célba ért. Az egész plafon nagy robajjal beszakadt, vakító fénnyel beárasztva a barlangot, porral és törmelékekkel együtt. Agnetha felsikoltott, ahogy nagyobb kő a lábára eset. Hajnalpír levegő után kapkodott, de minden lélegzettnél köhögni kezdett. Valami hatalmas nyúlt be a lyukon, szinte teljesen befedve azt. Egy kar. Hajnalpírnek tágra nyíltak a szemei és még levegőt is elfelejtett venni. A karhoz járó tenyér egy kicsit tapogatózott a barlang maradványai között. A hatalmas ujjak akkorák voltak, mint maguk a lányok. A kéz egy másodpercre megdermedt, majd olyan gyorsan csapott le, hogy Hajnaléknak idejük sem volt felfogni mi történik. Mire észbe kaptak, körülölelték őket a hatalmas ujjak. A tenyér a markába zárta a két lányt. Sikoltottak, de a hatalmas ujjak összenyomták őket. Agnetha sírt és azt a lábát szorongatta, amire ráesett a szikla, Hajnalpír pedig újabb rohamot kapott. A tenyerébe temette a fejét, és hirtelen nem tudta, hogyan kell levegőt venni.

* * *

**Tudom, hogy rövid fejezet lett, és sajnálom, de suli utáni leszívott agyam, sajnos nem képes akkora mennyiséget előállítani, mint a nyári, kipihent. Igyekszek majd hétvégente írni. :/**


End file.
